


Dreams and Nightmares

by InstantRamen123



Category: Maybe a little crossover ;), Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it’s pretty gay, i’m trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantRamen123/pseuds/InstantRamen123
Summary: Keith and Lance both have nightmares, and they go to each other for comfort. They get out some feelings. Mostly personal, and maybe a confession ;)





	1. Keith’s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear readers. Thank you for giving me a chance.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+readers.+Thank+you+for+giving+me+a+chance.).



Keith was used to nightmares. He had them almost every night. Most times, it was about his family. 

His mom.

His dad.

How his mother being missing and his father dying was his fault. He knew it wasn’t. But the thought still haunted his dreams.

This dream was different. For some reason, Lance was in it. Lance was... smiling at him. And what was that look Lance was giving him? Was that... adoration? No way. Lance... didn’t like him like that. Lance hated Keith. But then Lance kissed Keith’s cheek. He blushed a bright red. Lance took Keith’s hand.

And then the scene changed. A faceless figure, man or woman, Keith couldn’t tell, was holding Lance by the neck of his armor. Blood was dripping from his hairline, and two of his teeth were chipped. Lance was saying something, but Keith couldn’t hear him. Blood roared in his ears. He was ANGRY. Keith snarled, literally snarled, and the figure. They pulled a knife to Lance’s throat. Keith stopped. All he could do was stare.

“Keith,” Lance whispered. “It’s okay.”

Keith started to cry. Keith NEVER cried. Tears dripped down Lance’s face too, but he continued to smile. “It’s okay.”

The figure’s knife hand flashed, and blood spilled everywhere. Keith sobbed, and collapsed to his knees. He had failed.

Lance’s lifeless body fell to the ground, blood spilling from the gash across his throat. He was still smiling. And the figure disappeared.

Keith didn’t have the energy to chase after them. He crawled to Lance’s bloodied form, and cradled him. Yet again. But Keith couldn’t save him this time.

—

Keith woke up in cold sweat. His heart was pumping extremely fast. He pulled out an inhaler. He never told anyone about this, but Keith had asthma. It wasn’t bad, but it was bad enough that he had to take medicine whenever he felt his airways close up. Keith took deep breaths.

He stood up, and opened his door. he wasn’t quite sure where he was going, but his legs didn’t stop. His mind wandered as his body continued to walk the hallways.


	2. Lance’s Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally opposite of what Keith had, prepare for some kissing *wink wink* (it’s only a little bit, but i promise next chapter will be better)

Lance never dreams. His sleep usually goes undisturbed by anything or anyone. 

Apparently, tonight was different. Keith was there. Why was Keith there? And Pidge was in front of him. 

They were just talking. It was just talking! Lance mentally slapped himself. So, in the dream, he slapped himself. But his heart rate rose. Pidge laughed at something Keith said. Keith smiles. Keith had an amazing smile. Lance couldn’t help but smile, too. But it instantly dissipated once Pidge reached for his chin. She took his sharp jaw in her fingers, and pulled him toward her face. Panic flashed across Keith’s face.

A thought didn’t even cross Lance’s mind before he shoved Pidge away from Keith. She fell with a loud thump on the floor. She stared at Lance.

“Why would you do that?!”

“I...” Lance couldn’t think of what to say. He looked down at his hands, at Pidge, then to Keith. “I don’t know.”

Pidge muttered something under her breath, and then stood up. “Well, Keith and I are having an important conversa—“

“Actually, we were just closing up,” Keith jumped in.

Pidge stared at Keith with a look almost like betrayal. She sighed loudly.

“Fine. If you want to talk again, you know where to find me.” She gave a light wink to Keith that, of course, Lance saw. His eyebrows furrowed.

As Pidge walked away, Keith turned to Lance.

“I... I’m not sure...” He gestured in Pidge’s direction. “I mean... I’m not...”

“You’re gay, aren’t you?” Lance blurted. It had been on his mind for years, and he’d finally asked.

Keith blinked. He blinked again. “I... yes. Um... I should... go.”

“No, wait!” Lance took Keith’s hand. Keith turned back, his face a light pink. Had he ever seen Keith blush before?

“What would you have done if I hadn’t been there? To... you know.”

Keith took a few breaths before he composed himself.

“Well, I’ll tell you what I’m going to do because you were there.”

Lance tilted his head. What did Keith mea—

And he felt warmth on his lips. Keith’s face was very close to his own. Lance was in absolute shock. 

But he was in absolute ecstasy. 

—

“Goddammit!” Lance shouted. He sat up, now out of his dream.

“What is it?” Hunk shouted from the room next door.

“Sorry, man, it was a dream.”

“Aight, good night, Lance.”

“Good night, Hunk.”

It turns out Lance was going to have a better night than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was even cringy-er 😂 
> 
> Please send help I just really don’t want to study for summer school
> 
> Jesus christtttttt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, thank you for reading my stupid fanfic lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it because I’m putting a lot of thought into it.
> 
> It means a lot to me ❤️


End file.
